Through the Multiverse: Emiya Shirou
by SaintInfernalNeos
Summary: The Multiverse. That marvelous construct where everything can happen. In the many dimensions that form it, there usually exists a boy who is but one of the many pillars of Fate. Let's go, dear friends, in a journey to see some of the most outrageous possibilities in which his Fate can be altered…and the rest of the world with it. These are the stories... of Emiya Shirou. One-shots.
1. The Unlosing Hero of Justice!

Well, hello to everyone who knows me, and to those who don't too! Here I'm, having decided to bring you all this little one-shot collection, composed of some that I originally posted in the Mechanics of In Flight Forum and maybe another one. I decided to post them like this after editing and fixing most of the grammar errors and rethinking some of their plots just so that they may entertain a little, and maybe even inspire someone to write his/her own story too OwO We will basically explore the vastness of the Multiverse to see some other 'Super-Shirous' ideas that passed my head and I deemed worthy/crazy enough to be wrote.

These will basically be ideas of some future stories, that I'm not sure if I will ever write, but if I do it will be after finishing with the Emerald Blade XP I will also publish them in order from the most crack-ish/absurd (This one, which is also the shortest), to the most dark-serious one (The last).

So, for now, on with the show!

* * *

><p><strong>Warning:<strong> The thing you're about to read is total CRACK. It was written purely for fun, shits and giggles. Its purpose is to take away practically ALL the seriousness of our beloved/hated Nasuverse, and promises a lot of absurdity and OOC from our main character, who will talk A LOT. Please, lovers of pointing out how the universe works and how things should always respect certain points of cannon, refrain from reading this, you will be severely displeased. To everyone else, I hope you get a little laugh out of it. That's all!

* * *

><p><strong><span>Mission 00: All the Wars need a Hero. None of them needs THIS one.<span>**

A beautiful day was coming to an end in the pacific and perfectly normal city of Fuyuki. The sun was happily setting without a care in the world, and even with the unusual and mysterious 'gas leaks' that were occurring recently no one really seemed worried about anything abnormal happening in the city.

Maybe that was the reason why, in the middle of the Archery Club's building, a certain young red-head was swinging a broom around while making sword sounds, as if rehearsing an imaginary battle, without a care in the world.

Well, it wasn't as if anyone could blame him. After all, he had just finished cleaning said practice building alone after his 'friend', Matou Shinji, had kindly asked him to do it in his place, and the bored Emiya Shirou had decided to kill the boredom a little before going home.

_"Great job, Shirou!"_ an apparently disembodied voice resounded out of nowhere. _"A True Hero has to keep doing all type of training at every moment!"_

"Yeah, I know." smiled the young boy while looking at an apparently empty space at his side. If the fact that the voice apparently didn't have an owner or that he was just talking to thin air bothered him, he didn't show it. "You never know when someone will need help, be it to fight against an evil demon-army or just to fix a bicycle!"

_"Exactly! You have to be prepared to face any trouble!" _there was a moment of silence while Shirou seemed to decide that the darkness of the night was as good moment as any to stop fooling around and finally go back home. _"By the way, did you find some clue about, you know, a method to send me back?"_

"Sorry, still no luck." sighed the last Emiya while putting away the broom and going for his shoes. "I don't understand, I'm sure that the number is correct, but every time I call and try to ask if someone knows how to contact Zelretch all I receive is a scream and the sound of someone running away from the phone." the red-head shook his head, grabbing his things and starting to get out of the Archery Club. "And after all the effort it took me to get the number of one of the only Magus in London that uses a phone…"

_"Damn that old man! Don't get me wrong, Shirou, living with you is great and all, but I should be back there, enjoying my well-earned rest after we saved the world from the absolute-worst-apocalyptic disaster ever known! Not here looking at you going to school!"_

"Yeah, I know how you feel about that, Pirohiko." muttered Shirou while starting to walk towards the school gate. "After all we went through, just coming back here to my normal life and realizing that not even an hour had passed was more than a little shocking and… boring. Also, I sort of miss Etranger…" the Magus sighed once again, apparently not noticing the sound of weapons clashing that resounded very loudly in the background. "Is not that I want for something bad to happen, but I wish there was at least _something_ here that justified me using the powers of…"

_"Hey Shirou." _suddenly interrupted the disembodied voice, making the red-head pause and look questioningly at the empty space at his side. _"It's normal for the School's Idol to be just standing there while two obviously super-powered beings with human appearance have a battle of epical proportions in the middle of said school's grounds?"_

"What?" blinked the Magus, turning around to see an unusual sight.

There were two guys, one in some sort of blue jumpsuit and the other in red-black clothes-armor, clashing their spear/twin swords with brutal power and inhuman ability.

Normal people, hell, even most Magi, would have frozen on the spot, entranced by the display of awesomeness and epicness in extreme of the two clashing Servants, unable to notice anything else.

Shirou didn't even bat and eyebrow. Compared to some of the shit he had seen in his 'training', the battle between the swordsman and the spearman was perfectly normal. His eyes, however, immediately fixed upon the sight of the enraptured Tohsaka Rin, School Idol and someone that the young Magus admired in secret.

_"Well, this certainly seems like something worthy of the intervention of the Ultimate Hero!" _proclaimed the disembodied voice while Shirou suddenly let go of his backpack and, as if it was the most normal thing in the world, jumped upon the metal fence that separated him from the strange battle, ending impossibly standing with his two feet balanced upon the tiny metal of the fence's wide.

The Magus deeply inhaled, almost as if preparing for something, and…

"Hey, you two! What the hell do you think you are doing?!" he shouted with all his might, making everyone froze and sharply turn towards him, Tohsaka's eyes widened with shock upon seeing him and where he was standing. "Fighting with real weapons in the middle of the night inside a High School is clearly against the law!"

There was a moment of silence while everyone blinked, trying to comprehend what the boy had just said.

"…you are kidding." muttered Archer aloud, eyeing his younger self with absolute incredulity.

"I'm being very serious here, you mysterious guy that I can't help but dislike for some unknown and mysterious reason!" added Shirou while 'cooly' crossing his arms, making Archer's eyes widen and Rin to finally snap out of her shock.

"Emiya-kun?! What are you still doing here so late?!" she cried, a spiral of emotions running through her head. Shirou had witnessed a battle between Servants, so she would have to quickly put him out of the way and erase his memories, especially before the bloodthirsty Lancer or his Master decided that killing him would be the easiest solution. But more importantly… "And how the hell are you standing there without falling?!"

"Oh please, standing without effort in supposedly impossibly to stand places is an ABSOLUTELY basic ability that any hero worth the title should have!" answered the Magus while clossing his eyes and nodding, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

More awkward silence and _'Are you serious?_' faces followed.

"…well, it looks like we have an undesirable witness, Archer. Don't worry; I will dealt with it so that we can continue fighting." declared Lancer, the first in snapping out of the second wave of absurdity that seemed to arrive with the red-head, before turning towards him, Gae Bolg at the ready. "Sorry kid, it's nothing personal, but you were in the wrong place at the wrong time, and my 'Master' is not a very friendly person. Prepare to die." without adding more, the Servant of the Lance jumped through the air like a bullet, his spear ready to impale the Emiya through the heart.

"NO! ARCHER, STOP…!" even if her Servant would have been 'willing' to follow the order, Rin's cry arrived too late, as Lancer was already barely a meter in front of the still unflinching Shirou, the idiot just standing there and welcoming his dead as if it was nothing…

…before a giant and gleaming blue blade, easily as long and wide as the boy and filled with strange red inscriptions, appeared out of nowhere in his hand, the red-head's eyes shining as he released a mighty shout and slammed the weapon's flat side against the stunned Servant (Who wasn't really expecting any resistance and as such was using the minimum of his speed and strength), sending him flying halfway back through the school grounds, leaving a brutal scar in the earth in his way.

Rin's and Archer's jaws dropped, none of them believing the absurdity that had just taken place before their eyes.

"What the hell?!" shouted Lancer while shooting to his feet, stunned but uninjured, glaring angrily at the boy, who was now pointing at him.

"You… are obviously a battle-maniac type of character, who probably would entertain people by the mere fact of dying repeatedly in absurd and comical manners!" declared Shirou with absolute certainty, making Lancer's eyes start to twitch and Rin to look at him as if he was crazy. "This is… certainly some sort of magical-super-secret battle, right?" the young man smirked upon the looks of incredulity of the other three. "I knew it! It was all so obvious! A guy dressed in red and other in blue, fighting in the middle of the night in a place that is normally full of people during the day, doing an absurdly exaggerated battle sequence even though there was only one witness… it all make sense now!

_"Indeed, Shirou!"_ shouted a disembodied voice at the Magus' side, making everyone to blink and look around, confused. _"Just as expected of the one who inherited my title, you sure know how to identify a potential hero-requiring-crisis on the spot!"_

"Another Servant?!" questioned Lancer while raising his spear, making Rin's eyes go wide. No, it wasn't possible that Emiya was a Magus; a genius like her would have noticed it after all these years…Right?

Then, she remembered that he had just summoned a sword out of nowhere. A part of the Tohsaka's pride died.

_"Hey! Who are you calling a servant?!" _growled the voice before, to everyone's surprise, the ghostly image of a man with spiky brown hair, yellow clothes with flame designs, a strange red scarf-cape and some sort of 'angel-halo' upon his head appeared floating at Shirou's side. "_I'm the great Pirohiko Ichimonji, the guardian spirit of this fellow here!"_

"A ghost?!" shouted the three of them, Archer's mind spiraling into chaos.

He had been certain that this wasn't his timeline the moment that idiot had appeared shouting atop of the fence, but seriously, what the hell? First a high level Tracing of a sword that for some reason his Marble refused to analyze and then the ghost of someone he had never seen presenting himself as his spirit guardian?! What in Alaya's name had happened in the life of this Emiya Shirou?!

"Thanks for the introduction, Pirohiko, but I think that it wasn't needed." offhandedly commented Shirou before dismissing his blade, looking towards Lancer. "You just threatened to kill me when I was just stating the obvious, so you are clearly a really bad villain or a poor luckless super-guy who has fallen in the control of the true mysterious villain who doesn't show his face, probably manipulating everything from the shadows." seeing the shock in the spearman eyes seemed to enough confirmation for Shirou. "I knew it…again! Well, now you have two options my friend: One, you can just tell me where I can find this 'Master' of yours so I can go to face the Final Boss right away and spare us a lot of unnecessary dramatic development, or Two, the most normal, you're not going to do it and I'm going to be forced to fight against you in an amazing and probably left-unfinished battle that will mark the start of a great adventure probably full of dramatic events, comical moments and awesomely epical fights." Shirou looked towards the still stunned Lancer, pointedly ignoring Rin's and Archer's attempts to understand what the hell was going on. "So, which one is going to be?"

_"Lancer, kill him."_ ordered a certain fake priest through the mental link with his stolen Servant.

Even if he, apparently, knew about the existence of Magecraft and was a Magus, the strange boy had managed the impossibility to unnerve him with that strange ability of his to deduct things in the most absurd way.

"…Sigh, why is that they never choose option one?" muttered Shirou aloud upon seeing Lancer once again raising his spear and look at him with narrowed eyes.

_"Well, it's never that easy. Besides, weren't you complaining of how boring things were?! Now it's finally time for your world to know the might of the Ultimate Hero!"_ cried Pirohiko with a raised fist, making Rin shot and incredulous glare his way.

"Are you out of your mind?! Get out of here, idiot, even if you had luck before you cannot hope to fight against a Servant! Lancer will kill you!" the girl's shout managed to make Shirou take his eyes from Lancer and look at her, surprising Rin with the determined smile in his face.

"Don't worry Tohsaka!" he declared while putting his hands in a strange position around his hips. "I'm not exactly sure of what's going on, but that doesn't matter when there's someone or something that needs a Hero's help! I can't die, because, for the sake of the world…!" he moved his hands once again, reveling how a strange belt had appeared around his pants out of nowhere. "…I can only UNLOSE!"

The strange instrument seemed like a futuristic belt, the only noticeable features in it being the white, rectangle-shaped center and the awesome red letter 'V' upon it, two yellow spikes rising out of its inferior diagonals.

The moment his eyes settled upon the belt, Archer knew that there was something WRONG with that _thing_.

He couldn't analyze what it was, and it seemed as if its mere existence was making Gaia to SCREAM in pain, as if the consciousness of the planet was sensing that there was something that shouldn't belong to this plane of existence but was unable erase it…

Or maybe because it knew the walking calamity that the boy wearing that _belt_ signified for this reality.

"What the hell… is that supposed to be?" asked Cu Chulain with a raised eyebrow, not knowing why his battles instincts were screaming at him to get out of there if he wanted to conserve his sanity intact.

…they were being oddly specific today.

"That's not the question you should be asking, Lancer!" mighty proclaimed Shirou while pointing to the sky with a finger. "What you should be asking is: 'Who do you think you are?!' And the answer to that…" the boy SMILED, the V in the belt starting to shine. "…is this."

**Z.H.P. READY! UNLOSING POWER, ACTIVATE!**

"What the hell?!" cried Archer as a brilliant light enveloped Shirou, making Lancer raise his spear in preparation for an attack that did not come, before the sound of something make his eyebrow twitch. "Wait, is that..?"

"… Music?" finished Rin while looking around, trying to find the origin of the heroic and awesome music that had started to sound out of nowhere.

_"Fools, that's HIS theme-song!"_ proudly declared Pirohiko while the light died down, making everyone eyes widen and Rin's jaw to drop. _"And you should have started running the moment you heard it, blue guy!"_

A glorious being looked down upon them, his eyes hidden behind the opaque crystal of a strange helmet. Red and white cladded his form, the shape of a golden V standing proudly upon his chest and shoulders, just under his neck. Black glove-gauntlets, with yellow decorations, and black-red boots that went until his knees shined proudly against the moonlight. A glorious red cape, ending in three separated ends, flapped heroically in a non-existent wind, which also moved a little his exposed red hair. Exposed because the 'helmet' of the costume only covered his head just until the ears, leaving all the top of it totally exposed, some sort of angular orange glass, with the amazing ability of being totally transparent or awesomely opaque when needed, covering his face.

Emiya Shirou raised a closed fist, and SPOKE.

"I'm the Ultimate Hero! I'm He Who Fights Against All That's Unfair And Evil! I'm the Great Warrior of Love and Justice! Listen well, evildoers, because your days of bringing darkness upon this world have ended!" the hero pointed his hands towards his sides, a glorious explosion occurring behind him while the glorious symbol of the red V upon a golden background appeared at the same time, just when the song arrived at his peak. "_Emiya Shirou! **Absolute Victory… Unlosing Ranger!**"_

_"That's the spirit!"_ cheered Pirohiko while also posing at his side

And all the while, he somehow didn't fell off the fence.

While everyone present, or that had witnessed the scene from a distance (Like a certain priest, witch and Worm-Magus) was trying to reboot their brains, Gaia started to weep.

Now, they were all doomed.

* * *

><p><strong>SaintInfernalNeos presents…<strong>

**A Fate/Stay Night X Z.H.P Crossover…**

_All the Worlds need a hero, no matter what everyone says…_

_But there are some heroes that some worlds REALLY don't need._

_And when a situation like that happens, well… all can we do is pray._

_Because no-one is safe, when the True Ultimate Hero decides…_

_To **Unlose.**_

**Fate: Unlosing Blades.**

* * *

><p>Oh yeah XD I still laugh maniacally myself every time I remember this one…ok, some explanations are in order!<p>

This crossover idea comes from a game that I played not long ago, its complete name being: Z.H.P (Zettai Hero Project): Unlosing Ranger vs. Darkdeath Evilman, for PSP, a really difficult but entertaining game created by Nippon Ichi, also the creators of the much more known Disgaea games. As with the majority of their games, this one combines hours of battles and training, dungeons and items without end, a lot of colorful-funny-crazy characters and an story that borders in the absurd, filled with almost 4th wall breaking jokes and comical hilarity, but also maintaining a touch of seriousness that hooks you to the game.

This one, which I didn't even knew about until a little time back, is probably one of the most difficult ones they ever created, because you only have one character and also the strange feature of returning to level 1 every time you clear a dungeon/die, and also being unable to have more than one save-data at the same time XD Of course, you become a little stronger every time you return to level one, but that aside is still a very weird and difficult setting.

The absurd story of the game really got my attention, though: One day, the world is about to end because the ultimate villain Darkdeath Evilman (LOL), the ultimate super-evil Final Boss, has kidnapped the Super Baby, the last hope for the future of the planet, and it's going to kill her. But everyone has hope, because the most awesome superhero and defender of the world, Pirohiko Ichimonji, the 'Absolute Victory Unlosing Ranger!' is going to come to fight against the bad guy to save the world, a battle that all the televisions in the world are going to cover, viewed by all the world.

Said hero was currently running like hell because he had fallen sleep and was late to the battle that was going to decide the destiny of the world. So focused in his monologue was that he didn't saw the car drove by an uncaring and boring couple until it was too late. In his last and agonizing moments, Pirohiko spots a random guy who was just returning from shopping, the typical mute and no-name character, and pleads to him to save the world, giving him his 'Unlosing Belt' which allowed anyone who wore it to become the Unlosing Ranger!

Then, he died. The poor main character is then forced to go and fight against the ultimate evil being. Like all level 1 losers who try to fight against a Final Boss, he loses, and seemingly dies. While the entire world enters in chaos upon the apparent defeat of their last hope and Evilman starts to fight against the Super Baby to kill her, the main character was actually not dead, but transported to the other side of the galaxy, to some sort of weird parallel planet Earth called Bizarro Earth, by a mysterious girl called Etranger, who told him that he needed and urgent last minute training to go back and defeat Darkdeath (Even if he was the first hero who actually needed such a thing in the middle of the fight with the Final Boss). And so, with Etranger by his side and guided by the suddenly appeared ghost of Pirohiko claiming to be his spirit guardian0, the poor loser has to go and train like a maniac with an absurdly little quantity of time to save the world, in an adventure filled with friendship, explosions, and weapons and armors that give him strange superpowers.

This story basically is born of the idea that, a week before the Grail War, a certain accident involving Zelretch, a package sent to the wrong house, and Kaleidostick Ruby being accidentally blow up, sends our beloved red-head to this crazy world just in time to see poor Pirohiko getting run over by a car.

Cue, Shirou going to help the poor man. Cue, Shirou being asked to become a superhero and save the world from the ultimate evil. Cue…

Well, it's Shirou. You can imagine the rest XD

Then, after all the craziness and saving the other world, Shirou is pulled back to the Nasuverse by Zelretch, who leaves the confused Magus without a word, 'not noticing' how Shirou still had the Unlosing Belt with him. Or, that, for some reason, Pirohiko's ghost got dragged back with him. And with a Shirou that had been EVEN MORE distorted (In a bizarrely different way) by the Nippon Ichi-verse, and also stored a lot of its incredibly absurd weapons-items in his Marble…

The Masters and Servants of the Grail War should better be prepared to fight not for his lives, but to conserve their sanity. Because when Unlosing!Shirou is unleashed upon them, most are going to regret a LOT having entered this shit =D

Well, see you all later, I hope you enjoyed the read or at least got a little laugh out of it, I will be back soon with another of this one-shots (Which thankfully I only need to correct, so they would not delay me with writing the next chapter of the Emerald Blade XP).

Till next time, this is Saint, signing off!


	2. From Sword to Hammer

Well, hello again everyone OwO I'm glad that you liked that craziness that was the first one-shot. Strangely enough, it's not only the less serious and more crack that I wrote, but also the one I would like to write complete the most when I finish my current fic, so you have nothing to be ashamed of, HolyMage Mouto. It must be because I'm a comedian at heart XP

The ones that will come now are not comical like that one, but I will try and put together another one very crack like the first when I have time O,O

And now, let's see again through the infinite possibilities of the kaleidoscope, about a universe where Emiya Shirou would become not a hero of justice… but a Champion of Mankind…

* * *

><p><strong><span>Prologue: From the Sky fell Lighting… and the Sword became a Hammer…<span>**

The stars shined brightly upon the night sky; and here, outside of any of the lingering lights of Fuyuki City, all of them made the 'almost' totally open sky seem like something out of a museum's paint, the gently breeze of the end of the summer caressing the grass and the trees.

'Almost', because, in the distance, one could see some black clouds forming, the occasional sound of thunder breaking the silence of the night, announcing the incoming storm.

Emiya Shirou sighed, moving through the silent forest while pointing around with his flashlight, and wishing that the animal appeared before said storm hit.

After all, he hadn't remembered to take his umbrella before coming.

"Snowball! Are you there? Come, kitty!" he repeated for what should have been the thirteenth time since entering the forest, a preoccupied frown in his face.

Today had been a normal day, waking up in the shed because he fell asleep practicing his Magecraft the past night, making breakfast with Sakura, seeing Fuji-nee devour said breakfast, calmly talk with them about the incoming School Year (He was going to start his second year in High School, after all, and Sakura her first one) and then some more random things until dinner time, after which, like he did sometimes, accompanying a nervous and blushing Sakura to her house.

He still didn't know why she seemed like that sometimes, or why Fuji-nee seemed to sigh every time she saw him asking Sakura if she was okay. He felt like he was the only one not getting something really obvious.

Anyway, the point was that, after leaving Sakura a street from her house (And ignoring the strangely creepy feeling that he got every time his eyes fell upon the Matou manor) he had been calmly returning to his house when he had found an unusual sight.

A little boy, crying that his cat had ran out to the forest, scared of the sound of the occasional thunder, and his mother at his side telling him that they would search for him tomorrow morning.

Shirou, being the aspiring Hero of Justice that he was, had approached them and asked for a description of the feline, surprising the mother and her son, who gave him the description of the cat and his name (Unoriginally being: Snowball). He had then asked for a contact number and friendly said that he would go find the cat, stating that the little animal would be in trouble if the storm arrived and he wasn't at home.

After clearly saying that it wasn't a problem to the confused woman, and received heartfelt thanks from the little kid, he had returned to his house, grabbed and old flashlight that he had in the shed, and made his way to the forest, intent on finding the cat.

That had been almost 40 minutes ago, and Shirou was already wandering into the deepest parts of the forest. Normal people would have already given up and returned home, tired, but the young red-head wasn't like normal people.

When he decided to do something, he always did it with all his determination.

And when that something was helping someone in need of help, no matter how small or trivial it seemed, he did it with the double of effort.

"Where could that cat have…? Uh?" Shirou pointed the flashlight at a hole at the base of a nearby tree, where a big and breathing ball of white fur looked back at him with blue feline eyes. "There you are!"

With a smile on his face, the young Emiya quickly neared the tree and grabbed the little, but a bit fat, pet, who looked at him before widely yawning, letting him now that the cat had probably eaten something of the forest that wasn't in good state.

"Ugh. Well, I better get you back to the city. Your owners are probably slept by now, so I will have to take you to my house until morning…" he vaguely muttered before realizing the pointlessness of talking to a cat, making him sigh and turn back, happy of having helped someone.

It was then when he noticed that the storm clouds had suddenly covered almost all of the forest, blocking the stars out of view and giving it an ominous look.

Fate is a flickered thing. Sometimes, some things happen seemingly without reason, seemingly like just a random coincidence in the infinite web that is destiny.

_Coincidences don't exist. For good or bad, all the events in the universe happen for a reason. Be it the little, insignificant ones…_

"What the…?!" screamed Shirou when the sound of thunder furiously broke through the forest, almost making him let go of the cat. His eyes widened when he saw _'something'_, a burning star, falling from the black clouds and crashing somewhere in the forest, the sound of the impact making the trees tremble even as far as he was.

_…or those that can change the entire world._

"Was that…a meteor?" asked the red-head to no one before, without quite knowing why, starting to run in the direction where the thing had fallen, a little trail of smoke slowly rising into the sky.

The young Emiya started to go slower, he and the cat in his hands looking with confused/scared eyes the trail of broken trees and the long scar in the earth, apparent signs that the meteor, or whatever it was, had crashed in the ground and still kept going for quite some time.

After almost 800 meters of following the trail of destruction, the young Magic User finally arrived to his destination, stopping to look with absolute disbelief at the thing that had crashed the middle of the forest clear.

There, lying in the crater that his fall and subsequent stop had made… was a hammer.

Of course, the smoking thing was no normal working hammer that you could find in your tool box these days, no sir. For starters, it was BIG, too big to be used as a working tool. The head, made of rock so smooth and pristine that Shirou almost thought it was steel, was as big a soccer ball, in a simple prismatic form, and the handle of more or less 20 cm. was apparently of finely carved wood, a leather strap almost as long as it gently strapped at its base.

The thing seemed more like a weapon of old than any other thing.

"What in the hell…? Did this thing fell FROM THE SKY?!" questioned Shirou with incredulity, looking from the clouds to the smoking hammer, a thousand different questions passing through his mind.

Snowball clearly wasn't going to answer them.

Then, the Emiya finally noticed something else about the apparent weapon: There was something carved in one of the hammer's sides, some sort of symbols, like the writing of some forgotten era.

Shirou slowly got closer, leaving the silent cat in the ground for a moment as he bend down, trying to take a closer look to the symbols. A distant part of his mind recognized them as runes, an old Nordic language that his father had once mentioned it was still used in Magecraft by some Magus families. Obviously, he didn't have the slightest idea of how to read them, but…

His hand touched the hammer's side, almost involuntarily. The runes shined for a second and, before his astonished eyes, the incomprehensible symbols changed into perfectly understandable kanjis.

Shirou let go of the hammer and quickly jumped back, his heart beating at full speed and half-expecting the thing to explode.

The scripture simply changed back to being Nordic runes.

The red-head blinked. Snowball yawned again.

Slowly, Shirou touched the side of the hammer's head once again, noticing that it was still a little hot, and the letters once again changed.

Magecraft.

The young boy looked around, alarmed. This was clearly some sort of magical tool (Mystic Codes, he remembered Kiritsugu calling them). What it was or why it had fallen from the sky could wait, now he had to quickly get it out of there before someone who had also seen the shooting star crashing into the forest came and found it. As a Magic User (His father had insisted that he shouldn't use the term Magus), he couldn't allow any normal person of Fuyuki to discover about the existence of Magecraft, and a hammer that fell from the sky with runes that magically changed into kanjis when touched was something that clearly screamed 'Supernatural'.

The Emiya had already decided to try and lift the thing to drag it back when, as his head turned back, his eyes finally caught sight of the now perfectly understandable inscription.

_'Whosoever lifts this hammer, if he be worthy, shall possess the power of Thor.'_

Shirou's mind blanched. His grip in the hammer slacked and he blinked several times. He looked at the letters once again, almost as if to confirm that he had read them wrong.

Nope, they still said the same thing.

Thor. That was a name that practically anyone knew; an old legend as famous as those of Heracles or King Arthur, maybe even more.

The Norse God of Lighting. Son of Odin, the All-Father.

And anyone who knew about Thor would, of course, know about his glorious weapon.

The legendary Hammer of the Lighting God.

Mjolnir.

The young red-head looked once again at the thing in front of him. There was no way that it could be. The gods had been long gone from this world, and he was sure that, even in their era, there was no way for any mortal to gain their power just by using one of their weapons or tools.

After all, Perseus hadn't become a god when he wore Hermes' sandals. That inscription couldn't be real, and that obviously wasn't the hammer of Thor.

But, even so…

His eyes once again read the inscription.

_'Whosoever lifts this hammer, if he be worthy, shall possess the power of Thor.'_

Shirou sighed. There was no time to be having doubts now; he had to get the hammer out of the forest quickly, before someone came. Slowly, he gripped the handle of the hammer with his hands.

He felt something strange, like an electric current coursing from the handle of the weapon and through his skin.

"C'mon, Shirou." he quietly said to himself. "You have to lift this thing and get it out of here."

The Emiya took a deep breath, and _pulled_.

Lighting fell.

A Thunderbolt illuminated the sky.

The Thunder roared.

In the church of the city, a certain fake priest suddenly stopped preparing the sermon of the next day, feeling a shiver run down his back, and looked around, confused.

He didn't know from where that bad feeling just now had come.

In another room, the blonde figure of the King of Heroes opened his red eyes, his brows furrowed as he looked towards the ceiling.

For a moment, he had felt something… familiar. A strange sensation that he hadn't felt since his time as the King of Uruk.

The feeling of those who watched from above…

He snorted and once again concentrated in his glass of wine. Whatever it had been, it had been probably nothing more than a passing thing, anything in which the King should bother to spend his attention.

In a certain mansion, a pig-tailed girl gave a yelp and looked out of the window, breathing hard for a moment before sighing in relief.

Damn thunder. It had almost given her a heart attack.

"Stupid storm…" grumbled Tohsaka Rin before returning to her studies.

A part of her mind found the absence of rain strange, but she was too tired to truly care

In other part of the city, in the sinister and rotten basement of the Matou manor, the _monster_ known as Matou Zouken froze too, his eyes suddenly snapping away from the view of the body of his adoptive granddaughter, all the crest-worms that formed his body having suddenly been paralyzed by some sort of 'feeling', like an enormous amount of electricity had suddenly filled the air.

The moment passed and he could once again feel the connection with his worms. He let out a hollow sigh, his mouth twisting into a fake smile.

"Well, it looks like a pretty bad storm is coming. Don't you think, Sakura?"

The prone form of Matou Sakura didn't answer, her hollow eyes barely moving as the worms surrounded her body from all sides. It had been a long time since she ever acknowledged the horrible torture that was her 'training'. But…

It had been her imagination, or had there been a tinge of… worry in Zouken's words?

No, that was impossible. After all, there wasn't anything that the monster she was forced to call grandfather could fear. And she wouldn't even dare to think that there was, because that would had given her hope, and she had long accepted that there would be no salvation for her, and that all she could do was cherish the time she spent with Taiga and her beloved sempai.

After all there was no way that someone could save her… right?

In the forest, the cat named Snowball growled and shook himself, looking in confusion at the place where the young boy had been standing before the lighting fell upon him.

Now, standing there was the glorious visage of something incredible.

Black and silver armor covered his legs and body, but left his arms uncovered. Muscles, not excessively big, but certainly much bigger than what he used to have, shined as steel against the moonlight, the black clouds having dispersed at some point, which combined with his above-normal height gave him an imposing appearance. The black boots that he wore made a stark contrast with the red-blood cape that hung from his back, strapped directly at the front of his armor, passing slightly over his shoulders. A silver, winged helmet covered his head, leaving his face totally exposed.

His hand was raised tall, the hammer humming with power and electricity as if alive, and his arm raising it as if the mystical… no, _divine_ weapon weighed nothing at all.

Emiya Shirou opened his eyes, lighting running inside them, and his gaze fell upon the little cat, who for some reason didn't feel any fear from the immensely powerful being in front of him, an awkward smile appearing on his face.

"Well, who knew?" his gaze fell upon the hammer. "It was the real thing, after all."

Thunder roared once more upon the sky, the vanishing clouds in the horizon dispersing much more quickly.

Lighting fell once again, from a cloudless sky, directly into the hammer.

This time, the little animal didn't show any fear. Just wonder.

For a God had been reborn that day.

* * *

><p><strong>SaintInfernalNeos presents…<strong>

**A Fate/Stay Night X Marvel Comics Crossover…**

_When mankind cries for Salvation, he will answer._

_Not as a God, for he would never consider himself as superior to others._

_He's not a God. He was a Sword. And now, he's the Hammer. The Champion of humanity._

_For that, is as he prays:_

'I'm the Hammer of the Lighting God…'

'Thunder in my body… and Salvation fills my blood…'

**The Hammer of the Lighting God**

* * *

><p>Thor-Shirou. Yeah, I wrote that. This is one of those stories that I always wanted to read sometime but never found any like it; everyone has one of those, right? It's also the first of 3 one-shots of Marvel Shirous, which are the other two that I have wrote, but I will try to keep writing more after I have published those and when I have time from my other fic OwO<p>

This story, if I ever write it, would be quite complex but simple at the same time. In the beginning, Shirou would obviously try to hide away the hammer and the powers that it had granted him, knowing quite well what would happen if the Association or the Church knew about it, only using the minor enhancements that the hammer had given him to try and help around more, without actually using it.

But when the Grail War comes, and old and dark secrets are revealed, well…let's say that none of the bastards in the Nasuverse are gonna be safe from the Thunder's Wrath. And when you have someone that is as powerful as a Sorcerer without using any Magic, practically immune to Magecraft, who can even breathe in space and also wants to protect everyone of any evil or injustice, like, let's say, someone being erased from the face of Earth just because he/she learnt about Magecraft accidentally, like so many people here likes to do…

Yeah, you get the gist. The Servants are screwed XP

Once again, this idea was just born from and overhigh of imagination, nothing more, if you didn't like it I'm sorry but please don't start a discussion about universal-logic-powers. I don't want to be the cause of one of those XO Just one thing for those who doesn't know much about the Marvel Universe. Remember how Ea is awesome because it was made from a meteor and holds the power that divided heaven and earth? Well, Marvel-Thor Mjolnir is made from the heart of a freaking STAR.

Not to mention the whole 'All the wrath of nature in the entire planet at my command, through this hammer!' So yeah, Shirou could probably call forth the wrath of Gaia herself upon his enemies, hell, in cannon Thor has shown being capable of calling forth a storm from ANOTHER FREAKING REALM, where there were NO clouds. He called them THROUGH space. Don't ask me how he did that.

Then, that's it for now. I will revise and prepare the next one for tomorrow, maybe XP This is Saint, signing off!


	3. With Great Ideals

Hello again people, here again is Saint, this time with a one-shot that changes time a little more than usual in our favorite Hero of Justice's life!

Oh, and a couple of things here. First, to CG-3m1y4, thanks for the suggestion man, but that was your idea and I think it would be better if you yourself write it OwO Plus, I'm not as familiar with the Phoenix Force as I'm with other things of the Marvel Universe…That aside, I see that a couple of people found the Thor-Shirou idea interesting (And yeah, as BurningBlueBird pointed out, he would be really overpowered). I'm not sure if it could become a full story, but at the very least I maybe can put together a couple more of one-shots about that Shirou in the future. Honestly, this one here and the first one are the ones that I would like to make into a complete story more… Oh, and to DPSS, I think there IS a crossover where Shirou is sent to the Marvel Universe, you should check it out. The idea doesn't convince me for a couple of reasons, but hey, everyone has their preferences. Also, I put this in the Crossover section for a reason, so using the Type-Moon Mjolnir would have been pointless, especially because I can see that you don't know too much about it (For starters, that one is MASSIVE, almost as big as Berserker, and the only one actually existing there would be inside Gilgamesh GoB). As I said, I only write these for fun, nothing else. I hope I haven't bothered you by saying it.

But well, enough with that, I hope you enjoy reading this or that at least it gives someone an idea to keep writing the great stories that make fanfiction so special. This one in particular is about one of my favorite comic-heroes XD

This time, we see through the kaleidoscope once again, to a world where the destiny of a younger Emiya Shirou is suddenly changed quite dramatically, something will affect him, the inhabitants of Fuyuki, and the events that he will face in years to come.

For with great power…

* * *

><p><strong><span>Web 0: Spider - Magic User - Unexpected Destiny<span>**

Fate is a flickering thing. Sometimes, it can seem like an unavoidable line, something ominous and unchangeable that directs our lives from the shadows, us mere puppets of its complex plan.

But that's a lie. Something that only fools or those of weak resolve believe. Fate is certainly a force that rules over SOME events, of course, but it's not absolute.

Sometimes, little, unexpected changes can made it so that Fate's plan takes a totally unexpected way.

For fate is not a line, my dear friends.

It's a Web

An infinite and really intricate web…

"Well everyone, I hope you remember to behave yourselves! Remember, only ask questions if you're allowed to, and don't interrupt the researchers when they are explaining anything! Also, please…"

Emiya Shirou sighed, once again looking out of the bus' window in which he and the other students were. He really wasn't looking forward to this excursion too much. He could have spent his evening in much more important things. Like helping in Copenhagen, training his still-less-than-useless Magecraft…or cooking.

Sadly, Fuji-nee hadn't allowed him to skip it, saying something along the lines of _'What kind of future will you have if I let you start skipping your school responsibilities?!'_

Over-exaggerating, as always, because assistance to this little activity wasn't really necessary, but he had thought that discussing with his 'Caretaker' over this wasn't really worth it.

After all, it was only his first year in High School. Better not upset Fuji-nee now when he was probably going to have her as a teacher for two more years.

"Hey, Emiya, are you okay?" Shirou raised his eyes to find himself with his bespectacled friend, Ryuudou Issei, looking at him with a little concern. "You just recovered from that injury, after all. Should you be going around to things like this already?"

"Sigh, don't worry Issei, I told you that I'm okay now." the red-head sighed once again at the reminder of that. It had been that injury that had finally gave him the perfect excuse to abandon the Archery Club without being impolite, not to mention that also had been the reason for which Matou Sakura, the little sister of his friend Shinji, started to come to his house.

The girl still kept coming almost every day, even though he had already recovered almost completely, but that didn't really bother him in the slightest. He and Taiga had already started to consider the timid girl as one more of the 'family', not to mention that she actually smiled and was more enthusiasts nowadays, a great improvement when compared to the first time he met her.

"Yeah, but still…"

"Besides, we're just going to hear a bunch of scientists talk about complicated stuff, right? It's not like we're going to do any manual activity or anything…"

The young Emiya was saying the truth, of course. The school had organized an excursion to the new lab complex that had opened recently at the outskirts of the city.

It had only been a couple of months since it had happened. Some sort of American company had bought an abandoned building barely a couple of Km. from Fuyuki and has quickly restored it, filling it with a lot of high tech machines and stuff for experiments or something like that, Shirou wasn't really sure because he had only heard about it passing by, in the news, and he honestly wasn't interested in that stuff (Without offense towards the men and women who worked there, of course).

The only thing that the (Not really good) Magic User knew about the place was that they worked with animals to 'improve genetics' or something.

He really should have paid more attention when they explained about the excursion in class, but really, he was too busy thinking about what to cook that night.

…Hey, easy on the boy you all. Is not like he's not interested in things that may seem important, it's just that his priorities are a bit 'different' from those of most normal teenagers.

"Okay, we're here! Please, don't separate from the group and remember, PAY ATTENTION!" Taiga remarked the final part of her words by hitting the floor with the tip of her cursed weapon, Tora-Shinai, making a lot of the students cringe.

Shirou was honestly wondering how she had got away with bringing that thing to a school's excursion, but figured that maybe it had something to do with the fact that the other teacher that had come didn't seem to be bothered by anything.

Really, sometimes he wondered if Kuzuki-sensei made some sort of training to maintain his face absolutely imperturbable.

"Well, we better start moving. I don't want to set a bad example for others." remarked Issei while adjusting his glasses, earning a little smile from Shirou at his friend antics. Really, he was sure that he was going to keep being the Class Representative for the rest of their High School lives. Maybe he would even arrive to Student Council President…

"Emiya, Ryuudou." both boys turned, surprised, to look at Kuzuki Souchiro staring right at them. "Be quick, everybody else has already exited the bus."

The two friends blinked before quickly noticing that, in fact, they were the last ones in the bus, and after some rushed cries of _"Ah, sorry Souchiro-nii!/Kuzuki-sensei!"_ both of them had quickly grabbed their bags and ran out the vehicle, forming along the rest of their schoolmates.

The red-head thought that, for a moment, he had seen a certain girl with twin-pigtails look in their direction when they exited the bus, but by the time he turned to look at her she was diligently facing at the front and listening to the explanation of the guy who had come out to greet them.

The last Emiya shrugged before dismissing it as a joke of his imagination.

After all, why would someone like Tohsaka Rin bother to pay him, the Fake Janitor, any attention?

* * *

><p>Even if the investigation that the people were doing didn't interest him, Shirou had to admit that he was pretty impressed by the whole thing.<p>

A lot of people in white coats were working here and there, going from one side to another with papers in their hands or quickly typing something or another in complex-looking computers, which were displaying signs and diagrams that the red-head was sure not even their two teachers could understand.

Not that it was saying much, in Fuji-nee's case.

That aside, the thing that obviously drew the most attention from his classmates, and a bit from him, were the insects.

Of all types and sizes, in colors that seemed more from a picture than from nature, in all the forms that someone could imagine, with or without wings…

Shirou took notice that the majority of the girls tended to put on disgusted faces while the explanation for most of the insects went on, except when they passed by the part of the butterflies or another similar 'not-disgusting' insect.

He really didn't get their aversion, though. Even if he really didn't quite understand most of what they were explaining about entomology (The science that studied insects) he found himself quite fascinated for the little beings in a way he had never imagined before.

"…and now, here we have our much known friends, the spiders. I'm pretty sure that all of you had sometimes found one freeloading in some corner of your houses." jokingly continued the man, Doctor Andrews if his identification tag didn't lie, while pointing to the different glass containers in which the eight-legged beings observed the group of students. "Now, I hope that a group of High School students like you already know this, but the spiders aren't insects. They, as well as their 'cousins' the scorpions, are part of the family known as arachnids, which…"

"Woah! What's with these spiders?!" suddenly exclaimed someone, making everyone to turn to look at a wide-eyed Mitsuzuri Ayako, who was looking at 6 separated glass containers, a little further from where the others spiders were. "I have never seen something like this!"

Indeed, the sub-captain of the Archery Club had all the right to be surprised. The spiders in the lonely glass containers were something really strange, almost disturbing, to look at.

If you managed to ignore its strange, bright and unnatural colors (There was one BLUE and another YELLOW, with white strips!), then their size was certainly something that really caught attention: each one was almost 6 cm. long and 3 wide, and that was without taking into account their long, needle-like legs.

"Ah, those. You have quite the eye, young girl; those actually are the special part of the investigation that we're developing here." the man smiled while signaling for the students to go near the strange arachnids, looks of curiosity/fascination/revulsion in their faces. "These are the pride of our laboratory, a special group of genetically modified spiders."

That statement drew quite the attention from the gathered students, which started murmuring quickly between themselves and to point towards the spiders with interested looks.

"Sorry doctor, but… what do you mean by 'genetically modified'?" finally asked Issei the question that everyone seemed to want to know, but no one to ask.

"Well, young man, it means that we have used especial technology to modify a little the DNA of these spiders, mixing different species in order try and see it we can create a 'Ultimate Spider' you could say. By example, do you know that there are spiders that can jump almost 30 times their sizes? Or that there are some which can turn practically 'invisible' by camouflaging the pigmentation of their bodies to match their enviroment? " Andrews neared one of the crystal containers and tapped it with one of his fingers, making one of the arachnids to scram back between the branches and to literally turn totally transparent, drawing a lot of surprised cries and pointing from the students. "These little babies are the result of our effort in trying to put all of that together."

"Bu-bu-but! Isn't like that how a lot of horror movies start?!" Taiga's unexpected shout managed to make everyone in the vicinity shut up and look towards her with amusement or a raised eyebrow.

"Heh, yeah, maybe Miss Fujimura, but I assure you, no evil army of giant spiders is going to be invading Fuyuki anytime soon." joked the man with an amused smile, making almost all of the students to burst out laughing, save a few exceptions.

Shirou and Issei were two of said exceptions. The future-monk probably did it out of his normal behavior, but the red-head was really worried of how his caretaker was grabbing her shinai (Which once again had appeared out of nowhere) tighter every second.

He was sure that a lot of the laughing students were going to regret it later. A lot.

"It amaze me how so many of our classmates can show such disrespect towards one of our teachers." sighed Issei while adjusting his glasses, Shirou giving him a wry smile as he saw how Mister Andrews signaled for everyone to keep going to the next part of their little tour. He was about to follow the others when something unusual caught his eye.

One of the glass containers was empty.

Weird, the not-Magus could have sworn that there was a spider inside just a minute ago. Shirou approached the container with a thoughtful expression. Had the spider turned camouflaged itself, like the other one? Or maybe one of the other men working here had come to grab it for some experiment?

The red-head was so focused in the container in front of him that he didn't notice how, just upon his head, the same spider that he was looking for was slowly descending from the ceiling in a web, making its way to the young boy. Its eight little eyes were firmly fixed upon him, and its fangs were slowly clanking together, anticipating the moment when…

"Emiya-kun?" Shirou jerked, almost jumping as he quickly turned around, coming almost face-to-face with the surprised figure of Tohsaka Rin.

He didn't notice how the startled spider fell inside his open schoolbag as he did so.

"Ha-hai, Tohsaka-san?" nervously asked the young Emiya.

"Everyone is already going to the next room, but I saw you staying back. Is everything okay?"

"Ye-yeah, everything is fine, thanks for your concern." the young red-head felt really awkward in that moment.

Shirou wasn't the normal type of high school student, so he didn't have the same level of interest in the opposite sex that most of the guys his age had, but even he had noticed more than a few times how the girl in front of him stood out from the rest. Since the beginning of the school year, Tohsaka Rin had slowly but surely been becoming into 'The High School's Idol', just the same that he had gained his nickname of 'The Fake Janitor' thanks to his habit of helping around the school with almost any problem. To summary, they were like polar opposites in the 'school's hierarchy'.

To say that the not-Magus was surprised that she had taken notice of him, let alone come to talk to him personally, was an understatement.

"It was no problem…oh, and your schoolbag is open, by the way." finished the pig-tailed girl with a polite smile.

Shirou spent a little too much time looking at her smile while absentmindedly closing his bag before following the girl to go back with the others.

* * *

><p>"Uff…what a day." sighed the Emiya once the door of his house closed behind him.<p>

He had been lucky that Fuji-nee didn't notice his little distraction earlier, but he still had received a questioning glance from Issei (The only who noticed his absence) when he had returned at his side in the next part of the tour. He had luckily managed to excuse himself saying something about getting too caught looking the strange spiders, and his bespectacled friend had apparently believed his half-truth.

He was sure that he would have 'flipped out' if he had told him that he had actually returned side by side with Tohsaka. He still didn't understand why the monk-in-training seemed to dislike the girl so much.

But alas, now he was finally back at his silent home, and he still had a lot to do. Fuji-nee wasn't coming tonight because she had some work to do about the end of the excursion and Sakura apparently had some 'family matters' to attend to, so she wouldn't be coming either.

He ignored the strange shiver that coursed through his body when thinking about that a frown covering his face. He still didn't understand why he felt that way every time Sakura talked about her family.

Shaking his head to put those thought away, the not-Magus headed towards the shed located outside the main residence, his pseudo-workshop, determined to pass a couple of hours practicing his Magecraft before preparing dinner.

He let his schoolbag in the ground inside the shed without a second thought, looking determinately at one of the lamps in the center of it.

This night, he was going to perfectly Reinforce one for sure!

Shirou was so focused in that objective that he didn't notice how, slowly, something seemed to be trying to pierce a hole out of his schoolbag…

* * *

><p>"Okay… maybe I was overexciting myself…" gloomily muttered the young red-head, looking at the last of his broken lamps.<p>

He had been almost three hours practicing his Magecraft, having removed his shirt before starting, so as not to let it soak with his sweat, and he still hadn't managed to correctly Reinforce even a single lamp. The fake-circuit that he had created was also starting to burn a little too much and he was already starting to feel really tired. With a sigh, Shirou had to accept that, if he wasn't able to succeed with the next (And last) of the lamps, he was going to stop, shower and eat a quick dinner before going to bed.

If he had turned around while grabbing the last lamp, maybe he would have noticed how his schoolbag had a hole on its side. And if he had looked up, he would have seen how, slowly, the now free spider was making its way towards him again.

The not-Magus closed his eyes and, once again, concentrated, feeling the Prana coursing through the metaphorical burning rod inserted in his back.

"Trace, on."

_Analyzing the object…_

_Obtaining blueprint…_

_Locating imperfections in the structure…_

Once the simple steps were completed, the teen concentrated, closing his eyes, and, slowly and carefully, started to pour Prana in the imperfections of the lamp.

This was predetermined to be another failure in the repeated attempts of Emiya Shirou to correctly perform even the simplest Magecraft…

But as it has been said before, Fate is a flickering thing.

It also seems to love screwing with the life of this particular boy.

The spider fell, as if attacking…but it was just its luck that it fell upon the lamp instead of in Shirou's hands, just two cm. more to the left.

The lamp that was currently being filled with Prana in an attempt of Reinforcement.

The little arachnid froze when, like an electrical current, pure Prana started to fill its genetically altered body. And, as is sadly the case most of the time, Magic and genetics don't mix really well.

The not-Magus was about to let out an exclamation of triumph, sensing that the lamp hadn't broke and that its weight had slightly augmented, when an ear-piercing shriek made him immediately shot his eyes open, shocked to see a black and silver spider with red eyes standing in the lamp, emitting the inhuman sound.

The moment when his two eyes and its eight ones met would be etched upon his soul forever more.

The agonizing arachnid jumped, Prana wildly running through its haphazardly Reinforced body, and furiously bitted the still shocked red-head's arm.

Emiya Shirou screamed; Prana and _something else_ being injected into his body, expanding through his blood and nerves like a poisonous fire, while his reflex reaction made him furiously shake his arm and sent the strangely weak spider sailing through the air.

The last thing the not-so-little arachnid saw was how a pile of metallic junk fell upon it.

The pained red-head was vaguely aware of the sound of some of the old things that he kept in the shed falling to the ground, but the agonizing sensation that he was experimenting made him unable to concentrate in it. His gaze fell upon the source in his arm, where two bleeding and deep fang-marks could be seen in the center of a swelling wound. Whatever the hell was what had entered him the moment the spider bit him, Shirou could feel it quickly burning through his insides and reaching deeper every second, almost as if it was reaching all the way into his very soul…

As if on cue, his body jerked when a wave of new and agonizing pain flared inside of him at the same time that the _'thing'_ reached something blocked and furiously opened it, 27 unused 'nerves' igniting themselves with the strange poison… and starting to inhumanly twist.

The last thing Emiya Shirou was aware of before being drawn into unconsciousness was that something shiny and silver seemed to be sprouting from his hands…

* * *

><p>He was running, running through the night, faster than any man…<p>

_For he was no man._

His skin (was that his skin?) was black, blacker than the darkness, with tiny silver lines covering it, like a web of steel. In his chest, there was a creature…no, a symbol…

_His symbol, for he was no man._

The ****** jumped from the shadows, trying to get in his way, two wicked daggers in ********'s hands.

He jumped, so high that he could have reached the sky.

Then, he launched his hand forward and a line of steel shot from it, piercing the air before finding support and allowing him to keep going. His eyes furiously searched through the night.

_The eyes of an animal, of a predator, for he was no man._

He landed in a wall, as tall as a mountain, and started climbing it. Even with no purchase, his nature allowed him to do so. He went faster until he was no longer climbing, but running vertically upon the wall (Was it really a wall?).

_For he was no man. He was…_

The ******* flew through the air, another one, aiming for him, its ***** ******** allowing ***** to do so. He felt the need to stop and confront it, even knowing that in a direct battle he would never win, his instincts roared at him to do it.

_Instincts not of a man, but of…_

He didn't need to have been worried about that. As surged from a nightmare, his loyal companion and ******* surged from the wall, breaking it, unnatural fire and sigils burning in *****'s hands for a second before being launched in *****'s face, throwing the ******* out of the air. He didn't need to stop or look back to know that his loyal companion was urging him to keep going, like always, while she covered his back.

_He was not a man…_

He reached the top of the wall and, like an illusion of madness, jumped and crouched, his eyes narrowing dangerously.

The ******* in golden armor was waiting for him. Shining ripples in the air opened behind his imposing form.

In response, he roared; sharp steel surging from his elbows, like blades, and from his back, like long needle-like legs, his body feeling complete once his missing 'limbs' surged to the world.

Then, with just a thought, they turned into swords. His elbow-blades shining as his four new limbs pointed menacingly, each of its tips turned into deadly legends.

The golden 'man' said something to him, his voice filled with contempt, and fired at the same time as he ran forward.

Legends rained upon him, turned into glorified but deadly missiles. No man could survive that, especially running directly towards it like that.

He had no fear. For he was no man.

_Not a man…_

**_But a Spider._**

* * *

><p>"Sempai?"<p>

"WUAAH!" cried Emiya Shirou, standing up with unusual speed and agility, startling the young girl at his side, who yelped and gave a step back. "…Sakura?"

The purple haired girl seemed to recover from her surprise and directed a tiny but worried smile towards him. She furiously blushed when she got a look at his naked torso, noticing the toned muscles in it.

Had Shirou been exercising lately?

"Geez, sempai, falling sleep here again? When will you learnt that it's bad for your health to do it?" the girl who was in her last year of middle school sighed before smiling once again towards her painfully obvious crush before starting to exit the shed, pointedly trying to not look at his chest and failing. "I will start with breakfast while you prepare, okay? Don't take too long!"

As Sakura exited the shed and keep going, Shirou shook his head and looked around the place. Has it really been just a dream…?

His eyes slowly fell upon his arm. There was nothing there, no horribly swollen wound, no bite marks, not even a scratch.

"…maybe I really overdid it while practicing my Magecraft yesterday. Sigh, I should better go take a shower and help Sakura before Fuji-nee comes…" muttered the red-head while scratching his head and going to follow his kohai.

He didn't notice how his pierced schoolbag was still in the far side of the bad-illuminated shed. Nor how a pile of metallic junk was still crumbled at one side.

He also didn't notice how there seemed to be four little scars in his back, which were quickly vanishing…

And like that, Fate's Web takes an unexpected twist…

* * *

><p><strong>SaintInfernalNeos presents…<strong>

**A Fate/Stay Night X Marvel Comics Crossover…**

_Upon Fate's web, He will carve his legend._

_A legend of harshness and happiness. Of lies and faith. Of hate…and love._

_And he will arrive to extremes never known for any man for it. For his ideals._

_For his responsibility._

_For he's not a man…but a Spider._

**Spider of Steel-The Web of Fate**

* * *

><p>Well, here it's, the second of the three crazy ideas that popped in my head one day. This thing practically wrote itself in one evening, which is good because I'm supposed to be taking a break thanks to the end of season of the Emerald Blade XP<p>

So… Spider-Shirou, yeah. Once again, this is one of those things that I can't help but wonder, why hasn't anyone made a story about this before? C'mon, I'm sure I'm not the only one who has ever imagined our dear faker wall-crawling around to save people…am I?

Anyway, if I ever write this story, is going to be a more or less long one, and one of those not so typical ones that have 'Pre-Grail War development'. As you can see, the story starts quite a time before the 5th Heaven's Feel (almost a year), and that's going to notice. Let's just say that, when Shirou discovers his newfound powers (That not only come from different continuities of Spider-man combined, but also, thanks to his little 'accident', will have some bizarre but curious effects on him. Let's just say that spider powers and Sword Incarnation can be quite a brutal combination) he will have to decide if he should really use them for the good of people or if he should respect his father teachings and keep them hidden, because they can bring harm to everyone if someone thinks a Magus is using his powers in the open.

Obviously, after a couple of incidents, Shirou, being Shirou, is going to take the obvious decision O,O And when a certain Tsundere that's in charge of Fuyuki notices that (apparently) there is a unknown Magus in her territory going around crawling in the walls and shooting webs to criminals…

Well, the first troubles of the amazing Spider-Blade are served in a golden plate XD Especially because, if you paid attention to the little 'dream' part, most of the Servants of this war would be reaaally different than the normal ones, heheh…

Okay, and now there is only one one-shot left to publish…which incidentally is the 'darkest' of this little four. After that, I will try to make time to keep writing more of these from time to time, but between school and my main fic you should expect irregular updates, sorry O-O

Well, at least I hope you enjoyed the read, until next time, this is Saint, signing off!


	4. A Blade forged for Vengeance

Here we are once again, back with the last of these one-shots that I have written.

Okay, first things first, to BurningBlueBird, no, it wasn't Medea but you were correct in the fact that it was a Caster :3 I won't say who, though, I'm sure it's not that hard to figure out. Second, to SomeRandonBoredGuy, I don't actually know about that game so I wouldn't be able to say XP Oh, and to the recurring Guest, yeah, I think they're a couple of Kamen Rider Shirou in the respective crossover section, and maybe I will make a one-shot about one in the future O,O. Oh, hello Anon564! I'm sorry about your mental-fart, and Libra Saint Shirou, really? That's…actually not a bad idea, hmm…

But well, enough with that, for now I will leave you with this last one for now. Oh, but I warn you, it's a little dark, darker in comparison with the others, and it's the first one that is totally AU, meaning things change a lot from pretty much the very beginning.

Now, let's see once gain through the windows of the Multiverse, to a very rare anomaly. An Emiya Shirou whose life took a darker path from the very beginning. The burning and hellish beginning…

* * *

><p><strong><span>Prologue: Contract of Damnation-When Vengeance falls upon us…<span>**

_Burning._

_Everything was burning._

_The screams of the damned echoed through the night, like a cacophony born from the greatest nightmare._

_The night itself was lit by the burning flames of the inferno that was engulfing that part of the city._

_And, like mocking all the pain and suffering that the city and their inhabitants had already suffered…_

_A black sun upon a tower of darkness seemed to flicker in and out of existence, towering upon the city._

_No living being could stand without dying in this hell on earth…_

_"Ah…these Magi truly are something else. I can't remember the last time I saw a scene of carnage and destruction so beautiful caused by so little people."_

_…no one but the strangely smiling, middle-aged man in the black long coat. Dark sunglasses covered his eyes…and an aura so wrong, so unnatural that it would make any lesser man faint just from his presence, exuded from his being._

_The strange 'man' kept walking through the hellish scene, a sick smile on his face as he watched how the fire ate away its victims, how all the pitiful humans failed in their attempts to escape their demise, the cursed flames eating everything in their way._

_And this was what just a minimum fraction of what the corrupted Grail could do? Oh, how he wished that the ritual hadn't been interrupted. He would gladly free a thousand souls of their torment just to see the damnation that this 'God of Darkness' could bring…_

_It was then, that his eyes caught sight of something unusual. Something strange. Something impossible._

_Fate's Wheel once again turned in a chaotic direction as the Man in the Black Suit stared with absolute disbelief at the figure of a lonely red-haired child, walking aimlessly through the remains of the burning city._

_How? How was this possible? There were tons of humans stronger or faster than this kid in this part of the city, even a couple which had actually suffered truly dangerous situations (retired soldiers), but as all of them died pathetically at the hands of the cursed fire, this child still went on._

_The 'Man' kept following him; fascinated, wondering how much longer it would be until the unusual kid finally succumbed to the burning hell._

_Even as the fire burned him, the kid kept walking._

_When his memories became a burden to him, the child abandoned them and kept walking._

_When he tripped, feeling horrible pain, fear and hopelessness, the child got rid of his emotions, stood up, and kept walking._

_Even after losing all hope, he kept walking._

_Finally, to the Man's utter amazement, the black sun disappeared and the flames started to die out…and the child still kept walking._

_Just a hollow shell now, moving by pure will and nothing else, having lost almost all of his concept as a human being…_

_Even after more than 500 perished to the cursed fire, this child had managed to survive._

_But it had been pointless._

_With those wounds, and even after having shed most of his humanity to survive, the child would only live for a couple of minutes at most._

_…no, oh no, that wouldn't do. This child had managed something incredible: to catch His interest. Letting him die just like this would be a waste, especially when he could still do so much more…to amuse Him._

_A smirk appeared in His face, idly wondering how many hundreds of years had passed since He last did this, and allowed His existence to manifest, letting the 'mantle' that shielded Him from the eyes of most of the normal beings upon Gaia to disappear._

_The 'Man' stood in front of the little boy, who looked at him with dead eyes._

_"Well, hello there, my dear child. It has been quite a lively night, don't you agree?" His smirk only widened when nothing came out in response. "Tell me, child, is there something in especial that you want? Anything will do. You just have to ask."_

_"…live."_

_"Hmm? What was that?"_

_"I want…to live…" hoarsely repeated the voice, the words sounding rasped thanks to his burned throat._

_"Ah. Is that it? Well, aren't you a simple one? Much people wish for much more, but well, I suppose that was to be expected from a kid." the 'Man' let a strange piece of paper to appear in his hand, written in finely stylized letters, with a red line at the end. "Just sign this and you will live, boy. Oh, don't worry, I can see that you're in no condition to write, you just have to…touch it. You will have your wish and I…your soul."_

_The ominous words seemed to echo like a distorted and sinister sound…but the child didn't seem fazed by them in the slightest._

_The broken child that could only identify himself as 'Shirou' stared blankly at the paper, his broken mind unable to read the letters… and raised his hand, touching the paper with a part of his burned hand that was still bleeding._

_He had abandoned all that make him a person to survive, after all, so why not his soul as well?_

_The moment his blood touched the paper, this was consumed in flames, disappearing without a trace._

_The 'Man' smiled, raising a hand and letting a burning sphere of crimson and black to appear in it._

_"I have a feeling that the two of you are going to be great friends."_

_Then, he plunged the sphere into the kid's chest._

_The inhuman scream that broke the silence of the dead city make the only other living human in the vicinity froze, all the energy that he had lost in his seemingly hopeless quest to find a survivor suddenly returning as he quickly ran in the direction of the scream._

_When he arrived at the scene, his eyes widened and then filled with tears of joy._

_There was a red-haired kid, collapsed in the ground, sweat covering his body as he breathed harshly._

_Emiya Kiritsugu arrived to the child's side, his absolute happiness being dampened for a second at noticing something strange._

_There wasn't a single wound in the kid's body._

_Not a burn, not a cut…nothing._

_Then, the boy opened his eyes, looking around confused before staring directly into Kiritsugu's eyes._

_His eyes filled with tears as a happy smile appeared in his face, making the Magus Killer's own happiness come back._

_"Thanks god…you're alive." muttered the broken man while starting to carry the kid._

_"I'm alive." answered the boy, his eyes wandering into the distance. "I'm…alive."_

_Until the day of his dead, Emiya Kiritsugu would wonder why, for a moment…_

_The kid's voice sounded as if another was echoing it._

* * *

><p>"…that dream again, uh?" muttered Emiya Shirou while opening his eyes, the familiar ceiling of his old shed welcoming him. He idly looked to the side, his gaze falling upon the old-looking and non-functioning motorcycle that rested in the center of it. "I fell asleep while trying to repair it again, didn't I?"<p>

The young man sighed once again before standing up, dusting his dark clothes while looking at the clock in the wall. Good, there was still plenty of time to make breakfast before Taiga and Sakura came.

The young Magus sighed before looking idly at the motorcycle again. If he kept alternating one day of practicing Magecraft and one day of repairing it, he would probably have it working again by the end of the month.

Well, it wasn't as if taiga was going to allow him to ride it before his twentieth birthday, at the very least. He still remembered with a half-smile the face that the woman had put when she had found how one if his grandfather's men had been giving him lessons, a year back.

He was banished from the kitchen for a month. And no one ever heard of that guy again. That was why it was only a half-smile.

It also didn't help that she had sworn rather loudly that if anyone was going to give him driving classes, it would be her. The teacher who managed to crack the ground with a scooter. Twice.

Shaking his head out of those unnecessary memories, the Emiya once again pondered about his recurring dream.

It was strange. He could clearly remember his father saving him from the fire…but he could never guess exactly _what_ had happened before that or how it was possible for all of his wounds to had suddenly disappeared.

Memory loss aside, he could clearly remember _something_. Everything was vague, but he repeatedly would almost see it in his dreams.

A smiling shadow. A paper. Fire.

Except for the last image, he couldn't even begin to fathom from where the other two came from. And even that one was really strange. Unlike the evil, all-encompassing fire that he could always recall clearly, the Fire that accompanied the other two unknown images was in the form of a sphere, with a strange, crimson color in its center…

The Emiya sighed, walking out of the shed with a tired expression. There was no point in having thought like that at the moment. He still had to go to school.

For a moment, just before exiting the shed, his eyes lingered to the farthest side of the dark storage building, where a long and dark metallic box lay.

He tore his gaze away and walked towards the main building, not looking back.

Inside the box, a beautiful, blue and golden sheath rested silently, his glow long-lost, his beauty sealed away from the world.

One could almost hear it cry in sadness.

* * *

><p>The red-haired adolescent walked silently through the halls, heading towards his classroom, when an unexpected person crossed his path, making him stop and give him a neutral stare.<p>

"Emiya." muttered the bespectacled boy with clear hostility, his eyes looking at him as if he was expecting Shirou to suddenly try and attack him.

"Ryuudou." neutrally replied the non-Magus, a hint of tiredness in his voice. Something understandable, given that he was one of the only two persons in the entire school towards who the student council president directed this attitude with no reason. "Can you please finish your inspection quickly, please? I don't want to be late for classes."

"…yes, that would be certainly troublesome. Go on, Emiya." ignoring the cold and distrustful stare that Issei was giving him, Shirou kept going, already used to it after almost two years of high school.

He was just passing by the stairs that connected each floor of the school building when a certain pig-tailed girl appeared atop them, stopping to look at him with mild surprise.

"Good morning, Tohsaka." greeted the young Magus while giving the school idol a tiny, polite smile.

As always, the girl stopped dead in her tracks and let her eyes wander towards him, for a second seeming almost startled by his presence.

Then, the second was over and she just gave him one of her own greeting smiles in return.

"Ah, good morning Emiya-kun." the girl's eyes traveled a little back the hallway, where Issei's figure could be seen looking intently at the two of them. "Oh, good morning to you too, Ryuudou."

"Tohsaka. Great, it's true that problems always come in pairs…" pointedly ignoring the Student Council president's comment, Shirou walked away without looking back, not noticing how Rin kept staring intently at his back.

The Tohsaka heir always wondered what it was about Emiya that make Ryuudou act like that with him too. She knew that the monk-in-training could somehow see through her own fake-Idol persona, probably thanks to his inheritance from the monks in the temple, but with Emiya it just made no sense.

The guy never faked anything. Always silent, only talking when needed, polite enough to help if he saw someone in need…but that was it.

Which was the reason why she still found strange how the bespectacled boy seemed to always be on edge around the red-head. It was almost as if he was expecting Emiya to jump and rip out his heart out or something.

Plus, the guy also had been keeping Sakura company for a long time now…

She shook her head, dispelling that line of thought from her mind. Whatever the case was, she didn't believe that Emiya was a bad guy, especially after what he did to Shinji that time, so she would stick to being polite around him like a passable acquaintance.

She pointedly ignored, like always, all the whispers and rumors that kept spreading about her and the only guy who managed to make her stop and stare at him with 'interest'…

Pfft, yeah right, like that could ever happen.

For some reason, the_ presence_ at her side make a sound that could be interpreted as a sneeze, confusing her.

She knew that Servants didn't catch colds, and Archer didn't seem like the guy who would just fake a sneeze for the heck of it.

* * *

><p><em>He remembered that night because the moon was shining brightly.<em>

_Shirou had been sitting on the veranda, waiting. Kiritsugu has gone away again in one of his mysterious trips, but this time it had already been too long._

_Even so, he was waiting out there, because 'something' inside of him was telling him that his father would be back soon._

_He had bolted to the entrance the moment he heard the door open, and he has almost felt his heart drop: There he was, the man that had saved him, covered in blood and gasping for breath._

_And a strangely big gun tightly gripped in his hand._

_He had helped him inside the house, but Kiritsugu had told him not to worry when he had tried to get the first aid kit. He had told him to help him clean himself and to destroy his blood-soaked clothes so neither Taiga nor anyone could find them._

_He had grimly nodded and run off with the clothes after helping his father into the shower. Then, he had grabbed one of the especial 'trash-cans' prepared for a situation like that, inserted the clothes inside and set them on fire._

_While washing them burn away for a moment, a part of his mind had told him how unnatural it was for a kid to do something like that. But then again, he had never been a normal kid. And his father had been a Magus and an assassin, also._

_He had returned to the bathroom and gently helped Kiritsugu into some night clothes. Then, he had to aid him to walk to the veranda, where he had half-collapsed, looking at him with a strangely wide smile, something that he had been doing since he arrived._

_The obvious weakening of his breaths had been a cleat indicator that, despite the fact that the man seemed to not have any injury whatsoever, his time was running short._

_"I…saw her. I managed to saw her…through the window, from a distance…" had half muttered the man, his eyes unfocused as if looking at something really distant. "I think…I think she saw me too…Dammit…I was so close…"_

_He didn't know who he was talking about, but that wasn't important at that moment._

_"Shh, it's okay dad, don't worry. You need to rest now. You will be better in the morning." had said the little red-head back then, his heart clenching at the obvious lie._

_The Magus Killer looked at him with a smile again, putting his hands upon his chest._

_"No Shirou, I won't. I'm…sorry, son. I love you." his eyes had closed, his respiration going slower by the second. "The Thompson…Contender…the gun. Grab it and…under the third tatami in my room…with the rest of them…" Kiritsugu had seemed to make an effort to talk normal once again, his eyes opening as he put his hand in his chest. "This…it gave me more time…to try to save her…and to be with you…but now…I don't need it anymore."_

_And after saying that, he had put the shining, blue-golden scabbard out of his chest._

_Shirou hadn't said anything, no surprise reaction coming from him even as the man who had raised him handed the shining sheath to him, a smile still in his face._

_"You once said that you can't save everyone. That 'Heroes' like that don't exist." the boy had finally said, looking directly at his father while gripping the Noble Phantasm tightly. "You were right."_

_"…yes, I was."_

_"I can't save you…but, at the very least, I can make to ones who do things like this regret it, right?"_

_The Magus Killer had looked at his son with wide eyes, seeing the tears that fell from his eyes shining against the moonlight._

_"Shirou…?"_

_"You said that this world was filled with monsters. If I can't save everyone…if I can't protect the innocents all the time, then I can at least make the monsters paid when I fail, right?"_

_"…those are…pretty dark words, Shirou…" his eyes closed one last time, a last smile in his face. "But… when you said then…like with all the other things you have said…I think you can do it…without falling… into the darkness…"_

_Those were the last words of Emiya Kiritsugu._

_Emiya Shirou looked upon the still form of his father for a second more before breaking down, crying and sobbing._

_And the moon still had been shining with that calm light…_

Shirou's eyes snapped open, the ceiling of the shed greeting him.

It has been quite the time since he last dreamed about his father's death

Idly, his eyes wandered to the farthest corner of the room, where the glorious form of Avalon rotted away in the darkness, a glorious relic of old put away and never touched again.

He couldn't stand the sight of the scabbard of King Arthur. It wasn't only that it brought back memories of Kiritsugu's death, but also that the gorgeous view of Avalon always managed to give him a feeling of…'discomfort' that unnerved him to his core.

He always wondered if the feeling that the holy sheath gave him had anything to do with his oath. Four years ago, while talking to his dying father. To protect the innocent…and, when he inevitably failed, punish the monsters that were responsible for their suffering.

The oath to avenge the innocents.

The fact that he had promised to himself something like that was just another piece of evidence that he wasn't _'normal'_. But that had been clear for him and his father since the day they had tried to determine the root of his Magecraft.

Element: Sword.

Origin…

**Vengeance**_._

Kiritsugu seemed utterly surprised by that. Neither Shirou nor he had been able to determine what the meaning of that was, nor how it could affect his poor Magecraft abilities.

"…Trace, off." softly muttered the last Emiya, letting his 27 Magic Circuits rest. His father had told him that it was an oddly high number for a normal person to have, but he never thought about it too much.

His eyes once again wandered through the shed, this time to the side where a fake-plank covered the metallic container where the other last memento of his father rested.

The especially modified gun, Thompson Contender. He had found the container where it was supposed to fit and put it away that fateful night. The day after his father's funeral, he had hid it in the shed. The only things that still remained inside were the weapon itself and two strange bullets.

"Sempai? Are you there?" he heard a feminine voice calling from the house.

"Shirouuuu, we're heeeere!

"…yes, I'm coming, Sakura, Taiga." he answered loud enough to be heard before rising to his feet, dusting off the dark clothes he preferred to wear.

He headed towards the kitchen with a little smile, leaving behind the darkest parts of his life and going to greet two of the almost nonexistent people towards which he wasn't totally cold or indifferent.

* * *

><p>"Sakura, if it was Shinji again, just tell me. You don't need to cover him." coldly commented Shirou while looking forward, his purple-haired kohai walking a little behind him.<p>

"N-no, sempai, I really just hurt myself because I slipped! Nii-san didn't do anything to me!" nervously answered Sakura while covering the bruise mark in the back of her hand, a little blush in her cheeks.

She still remembered when he had suddenly appeared in her life, four years ago, back when she only saw the world like a hollow shell. A group of bullies had thought it would be funny to pick on the weird and silent twelve years-old girl, and had cornered her while she passed by the old park in Shinto.

She was just going to close her eyes and ignore everything until they finished when the cry of one of them had make her open them again.

The four of them where down in the ground by the time she finally caught sight of the red-haired boy standing in front of her, hands closed into fists and an inhuman fury filling his eyes.

Then, he had quickly grabber her hand and dragged her away from the groaning older kids, one of them even crying for the pain from the kick to his balls.

He had dragged her a couple of blocks away from there and then had turned to face her.

She had been surprised, from the change in those golden eyes. Before, they had been furious, like the eyes of an angry beast about to kill its preys.

But there was only worry in then when he looked her over, searching for any injuries.

He had asked if she was hurt and she had told her that she wasn't.

He had then smiled, a little, simple smile that set her dull heart ablaze, and accompanied her all the way back to her house.

Since then, she would often go to the park, always seeing him walking aimlessly around, looking at the dead grass and trees with a frown, as if thinking deeply about something.

Then, he would always tell her to come out, and both of them would sit in one of the benches, silently enjoying the company of the other.

One day, she had asked him why he would always go to that gloomy and silent park. He had answered _'Because here is where I was born.'_ She hadn't asked further or replied at that.

The next day, she had asked him why he had helped her that time. He had looked directly into her eyes, making her heart jump, and answered simply once again

_'Because you're an innocent. I protect the innocents…until there is no other way…'_

The day after that, he had asked her name. She had asked his in response.

From that day on, Sakura and Shirou were friends. The first friends any of the two had ever had.

She had eventually been invited over to his house, where the crazy and energetic Fujimura Taiga had 'welcomed her into the family' with open arms.

The rest had been story, she happily spending time with them, with him, a shine of light in her nightmarish life, learning to smile again and even making him smile more in return…until a day, almost a year ago, when she had arrived home a little too late and Shinji had gotten angry with her.

She had ended up slapping her.

The next day, a Sunday, when Shirou had seen her like that and after a mumbled and really poor excuse, he had exited the house without a word.

She had been rooted in place, seeing that same long-forgotten fury from when she met him for the first time shining in his eyes.

When he had come back a little later, he had bluntly told her that she was staying to sleep that night. She had been so shocked that she didn't even protest.

The next time she saw her brother; he was missing a tooth and looked scared out of his mind. He didn't even talk to her for a week, always looking at every corner as if he feared that something was going to jump him at any second.

He also never touched her again, in _any_ way.

That was why she was preoccupied now. Shinji didn't need another life-scarring moment, not when she was being sincere. The reason for the bruise in the back of her hand was a much darker one, and something that had been worrying her for days now…

"…you're telling the truth." slowly muttered Shirou while stopping, almost making her jump. "…be more careful from now on, Sakura. I don't like seeing you hurt."

"Ha-hai, sempai." answered the purple-haired girl, trying to hide her blush.

None of them noticed the white-haired girl looking at them from the distance, her red eyes silently fixed upon the young Magus.

* * *

><p>Illyasviel observed in silence as the figure of her brother disappeared into the distance, a thoughtful look in her face.<p>

A cold look in his face most of the time. A little smile that seemed to shine the most because of that.

She had never again believed in the lies of his grandfather since that day four year ago, when she had seen the figure of his father shooting away at the battle Homunculus just three hundred meters away from the castle, before being injured and forced to flee.

And now, she was truly close to the subject of her worries, the only person in the world that could give her the answers she sought before her short life ended.

The man at her side looked at her worriedly, his blonde hair and beautiful face seeming almost inhuman.

"Is everything okay, Master?" asked Berserker to the half-Homunculus.

"…yes, I'm okay." she finally answered before turning away, deciding that she would finally contact him later that night. "Let's go back to the caste, Jekyll-jiisan. We have to prepare a gift for when I finally talk with Onii-chan!"

"As you wish, Illya." smiled the Dr. before grabbing his Master's hand and turning away, both of them walking towards the place where Sella and Leysritt were waiting.

They were a truly unusual sight to any bystander.

* * *

><p>The darkness of the night covered the entirety of Homurabara High School.<p>

Even so, Emiya Shirou wasn't bothered by it in the slightest. He just stared silently at the sky, from the roof of the silent school. This was one of the places to where he would often come when feeling restless. The silence helped to calm his mind.

But tonight he wasn't here searching for relaxation.

Sighing deeply once again, the young Magus turned back and started heading back towards the inside of the building. He didn't understand what was that feeling of 'wrongness' that seemed to cover the entire school, but he was pretty sure that it seemed to come from somewhere around the same school. Sadly, he didn't have any more information now, so he would just have to…

He froze, hearing the sound of clashing blades. Eyes wide, Shirou ran to the rooftop's edge and looked down, a scene out of this world greeting him.

A white-haired man in black-red clothes/armor, wielding black/white twin swords, fighting against a magenta-haired girl in some sort Gothic Lolita outfit…that had horns and a freaking dragon-like tail.

She was also wielding some sort of spear/halberd, but that really wasn't as distracting as her inhuman traits.

"What in the world…?" shockingly muttered the Emiya, his eyes widening even more upon seeing the figure of Tohsaka Rin standing at one side, watching the battle with a hardened expression.

He was starting to step back to flee from the scene, clearly feeling the unnatural power of the two inhuman fighters, when the dragon-girl suddenly turned to look at him, her blue eyes narrowing.

Shirou was already running before she even opened her mouth.

He had just arrived at the top of the stairs that went down into the building when he was brutally kicked in the back, his body rolling down the stairs and crashing painfully against the school's third floor.

"Well, well, what do we have here? A little pig who thought he could eavesdrop?" the young Magus ignored the pain filling his body and raised his head, looking at the playful smirk in the dragon girl's face. "I'm sorry, little boy, but it looks like you chose a bad day to stay until late."

_"Lancer, stop playing and kill him."_ mentally ordered the voice of her 'Master', making the girl growl with annoyance.

"Yes, yes, as you say, you damn fake-priest." answered the Servant while ignoring his Master's curse for saying his occupation out loud. "Oh, shut up, it's not as if the kid is going to tell anyone. Honestly, this will be like, what, the fourth person you make me kill like this?"

Shirou, who had been trying to get away by ignoring the pain and trying to half-run, froze dead in his track upon hearing those words.

In the news, that morning. A family had been murdered in Miyama. The police didn't have any clues except that they were killed by some sort of impaling weapon…

Like a lance.

Something inside of him snapped. This thing…this monster…she had murdered them. Innocent people, killed without remorse.

_Let me out._

He could feel it, even as the dragon-girl kept talking with someone. Something inside of him was _burning_, making his blood boil, anger filling his being as images flashed through his head.

Fire.

A tall shadow.

A paper.

_Let me out._

Again, where did that voice come from? He had heard it, before…when the bullies in the park had tried to hurt Sakura, when he had punched Shinji and threatened him, daring the boy to test the consequences if he ever harmed Sakura again, and many times more…

_Let. Me. Out._

He had contained it before. Ignored it, pretending it wasn't real…

"Trace, on…" he muttered almost without realizing it, turning to face the bored-looking girl, who seemed to have finished talking with the 'priest', whoever he was.

"Ugh, why did it have to be a boy? If it was a girl then this won't be such a pain…" Lancer raised her weapon, smiling sinisterly as she neared the frozen Shirou. "Please, keep standing still so we can finish this soon, okay, pig?"

She was smiling. She had killed them, she was going to kill him…and she was SMILING!

_Let! Me! Out!_

The image of Kiritsugu bloodied body flashed before his eyes.

And then, the image of the fire, of an unknown man in a dark suit…

"It's time to pay your debt, Shirou." the man smiled, red orbs shining behind his dark glasses.

This time…

"Bring me the Grail."

…he didn't feel the need to hold back.

**_LET ME OUT!_**

"Goodbye, pig." muttered Lancer with boredom…before all her senses screamed danger at her, just a moment before the boy ignited in flames. "The hell?!" she cried while jumping back.

_"What?!"_ mirrored Kotomine the shock of his stolen Servant, but both of them froze, their eyes widening upon the bizarre and disturbing sight before them.

The boy's clothes burnt off first, turning to blackened ashes in seconds before disappearing. That wouldn't have been so bad if it wasn't for the fact that his flesh followed next, not burning but _melting_ off of him.

His skin, muscles, organs, everything seemed to be melting off of his skeleton, leaving just the burning, unmarred, white of his bones behind. The fire actually seemed to flow inside of his hollow eye-sockets, turning them into two bottomless pits of burning damnation.

Even after so many years as an Executor, Kirei had never seen anything so wrong, never felt so much _terror_, like when the burning abomination impossibly raised its head and looked directly at the terrified Lancer.

That was wrong. No matter what that thing was, Lancer was still a Servant, a being capable of confronting even Dead Apostles on her own…

But even so, this…_thing_ terrified her in every sense of the word, almost as if her very existence screamed at her of the danger that this monstrosity represented.

The abomination took a step forward, and darkness seemed to cover his body, letting a black and gray bodysuit/armor cover his entire body, minus his skull and his terrifying, burning ivory hands.

Then, it _spoke_.

**"The innocents…will be avenged."**

Suddenly, the same swords that the Archer had been using appeared in his hands. The moment they came in contact with them, though, they twisted, deforming into hellish version of themselves as they ignited in the same unholy flame that enveloped the monster.

Far away, in the Emiya house, the motorcycle stored inside the shed suddenly burned to life, the metal twisting and changing under the unnatural flames.

As the same flame reached forward, to grab the container of the Thompson Contender, the last bit of light inside Avalon died away.

Shirou felt…free. Complete. His half-detached mind felt clearer than ever, actually.

The monster was in front of him. Innocents had suffered. The Spirit of Vengeance had been still for too long.

The abomination roared, the inhuman and unholy sound shattering all the windows as it launched itself forward, the twisted forms of Kanshou and Byakuya leaving trails of sparks in their way.

The voices of countless of wronged souls answered him, coming from the city that had killed them in so many and horrible ways, the monsters responsible always going unpunished.

No more.

It was time for the innocents to be avenged.

* * *

><p><strong>SaintInfernalNeos presents…<strong>

**A Fate/Stay Night X Marvel Comics Crossover…**

_Can someone who is dammed save anyone?_

_If not, can he at least save himself?_

_The path in front of him is filled with suffering, darkness…and loneliness._

_But the only hope for them to be saved…is that he walks down it._

_A broken and chained demon. A cold boy that doesn't believes in salvation._

_Will this Spirit of Vengeance be able to avenge and save at the same time?_

_Or will he only doom them all?_

**Avenging Blade-The Sword Rider.**

* * *

><p>…yeah, that's it. The last one of these is up.<p>

So, okay…Ghost Rider-Shirou. One of my favorite Anti-Heroes.

This idea actually never made it to the Mechanics of In Flight Forum, because, as you can see, it offers a grim and dark setting, something that's not my style, and it actually surprised me how much details I put in this, from a totally different background in general to using other Servants for almost everyone (Lancer is from Fate/Extra CCC, for those who don't know and want to search for her, and Berserker, well, his identity is obvious, but he REALLY is actually a Nasuverse Servant, from Fate/Prototype. I was surprised myself when I saw it while searching in the wiki).

As it had been showed, this story is really AU: We have a darker and colder Shirou, who has been distorted in a different way thanks to having Zarathos inside him for so long. He took Kiritsugu's words to heart, and knowing that saving everyone is impossible, he will devote himself to punish the guilty, avenging the innocent who couldn't be saved.

If you think about it, the vengeful Zarathos inside the cold and sad Emiya Shirou fits the fucked up world that is the Nasuverse behind all the laughs quite well…

Yeah, when you suddenly throw something like him in the middle of the shit-storm known as the Holy Grail War, you can expect shit to get real and a lot of suffering and really dark things to happen, self-hate between them when Shirou realize the monster that lurks inside of him.

Oh, and Lancer's reaction go Sword-Rider!Shirou? That's actually not exaggerating, when you take into account that Servants are spiritual beings and Ghost Rider main power is burning the freaking SOUL. Servants are basically like solid souls, so you can take her reaction as something of a natural instinct, like a little animal in front of a Predator. Even if the animal can actually flee, fight back or even injure the predator, it doesn't change the fact that its instincts are screaming danger at him.

This story is in truth the one that I wouldn't want to continue the most, even if it's in fact the one with most potential, or that's what someone told me, but its setting is just too dark for my taste, and as I have put it, it can only grow even darker from here on.

And with that, I have successfully published all the one-shots that I had done. For now, I will go back to write mainly the Emerald Blade, but I won't put this as 'Complete' because I'm planning from time to time put something here, maybe a wild idea or a little continuation of something older, after all I have seen many people asking for more of one or another of the past one-shots.

When I come back here, the next one that I make will be a comical one, to make up for this grim and dark one. Nevertheless, I hope you enjoyed the read, and if someone is willing to take this one or any of the others and continue with them, just talk with me. I'm happy if I can inspire someone to start writing OwO

Until next time, this is Saint, signing off!


End file.
